


Helpless

by a_scattering_of_words



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, birthday present for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scattering_of_words/pseuds/a_scattering_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a summer's afternoon, and Alec comes home from work to find Magnus baking with the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for a friend (she's not on Archive yet) so, if you're reading this, happy birthday May! Anyway, it's just light, fluffy Malec. And it's not brilliant, okay; this is my first time writing Malec, so don't get your hopes up.  
> (Also, this was beta'd by another friend, who also isn't on Archive, but thanks for your help, Amber!)

"And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm helpless!" - Helpless, Hamilton (Musical, created by Lin-Manuel Miranda)

The last rays of afternoon sun filtered through the clouds and splashed onto the pavement beneath, warming the stones. Alec could feel the heat through the soles of his shoes as he strolled along the busy road, ducking and weaving through the crowds of tourists, all eager to get a good look at New York City.

Alec jammed his hands into his pockets, whistling a snatch of a song Magnus had played last night. Just thinking about it made happiness swell inside him, like bubbles rising up towards a clear blue sky. 

He was just on his way back from the Institute. What with Simon and Isabelle's wedding nearly upon them, neither of them were able to do much any more, since they were so busy. Jace and Clary were working overtime; Alec was too, but at least he didn't have to deal with being a celebrity as well.

They'd been reinforcing the wards around the Institute. Magnus' warlock friend, Catarina Loss, had been more than happy to help them, and they'd gotten the job done quickly. There'd also been an issue with a werewolf and a faerie in a Downworlder bar downtown. Alec had managed to sort it out, but only barely; since the Cold Peace, relations with the fey had been strained.

Still, the issue had been resolved, and without fighting too. Clary and Jace were still working, but Alec's remuneration was that now he could go home and see his partner and two children, and he was really, really happy about it.

He could've taken a cab if he'd wanted to, but he preferred to walk. He loved the atmosphere of the city: the crowds, conversing and chattering and shouting in whole arrays of foreign languages; the cars, screeching past and sending up clouds of dust; the colourful mix of people. You didn't know who anyone was, and they didn't know who you were. In the city, he didn't have to be a Shadowhunter. He didn't have to be a Lightwood. He didn't have to be the Inquisitor's son. He could just be Alec, nothing more, nothing less.

He arrived at his and Magnus' building, letting himself in quietly, trying not to disturb the neighbours. Currently living next door was a grumpy old man who bellowed at anyone who came within a five-metre radius of his apartment.

Magnus wasn't in the front room, and neither were the kids, but there was a delicious chocolatey smell wafting from the kitchen. Alec made his way towards it. 

Pushing open the kitchen door, he peered inside. For a moment, the three people within didn't notice him, wrapped up in their own little bubble of happiness.

Max and Rafael were seated at the kitchen table. Rafael's arms were wrapped around a bowl full of a dark, chocolatey substance; he clutched a wooden spoon in one hand. Max was leaning over his shoulder, perched up on the edge of the table.

Magnus himself was at the counter, another mixing bowl in front of him. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, as well as an apron. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his muscular forearms, and - from what Alec could see, anyway - a light dusting of flour covered his shirt and hands. 

Then Magnus turned, and saw Alec. A huge, delighted, natural smile broke out over his face. Something inside of Alec fluttered, like his heart was trying to break free and fly away, it was so light. It was amazing how, after all these years, it still took only one of Magnus' smiles to render Alec completely and utterly helpless.

He sighed a little, then realised he was acting like a lovesick teenager and forced himself to be sensible. 

"Hey, Alec," said Magnus, grinning. "How was the Institute?"

"Oh, fine," Alec replied. "Bit of an issue with a werewolf and a faerie, but I sorted that without too much hassle. And we got Catarina Loss to do the wards for us."

"Oh, Catarina!" Magnus and Catarina had been friends for a long time. Once, Alec would've been immediately jealous at the thought of their relationship - even though it was purely platonic - but now he'd gotten over that. 

"Yeah, she asked after you. I told her you were fine." Alec headed over to the table. "Hey, Max. Hey, Rafael. What are you making?"

"Chocolate icing," Rafael seriously informed him. "Daddy's making the cake."

"Ah." Alec nodded gravely.

"Papa! Papa!" Max stretched out his arms to Alec.

"Hey, little man," chuckled Alec, grabbing the boy around the waist and whirling him around before setting him back down on the table.

"I think the icing's done," Magnus told the kids, leaning back and speaking over his shoulder. "Why don't you two go wash your hands and faces? And do it properly - I'll be checking!"

Alec lifted Max down from the table and Rafael grabbed the little boy's hand, charging out of the kitchen.

Alec moved closer to Magnus, pressing him against the kitchen counter. "Hey, you," he murmured, bending down to kiss his boyfriend. Magnus tasted of sunlight and flour and happiness, and Alec smiled against his lips.

Magnus exhaled slowly and locked his arms around Alec's neck, drawing him closer. Their bodies fit together, not an inch of space between them. Alec sighed, knotting his fingers in Magnus' hair, messing it up even further. 

They broke apart for a second. Alec pressed their foreheads together, staring into Magnus' eyes, dark and beautiful and blown wide with lust. Magnus turned his head, peppering kisses down Alec's neck, biting the tender spot of skin just above Alec's collarbone. 

"You're wearing too many clothes," Magnus hummed, tugging at the top button on Alec's shirt.

"Magnus, the kids are right out there. They'll be back in a second,' said Alec, drawing back from Magnus' lips. 

"A second can last a long time," Magnus murmured, wedging his thigh between Alec's legs.

"Jesus Christ, Magnus," sighed Alec. "Wait for tonight, at least."

Magnus laughed. "I can do that."

Just then, thundering footsteps sounded from the hallway. Magnus and Alec drew apart, Alec subtly fixing his shirt, just in time for the boys to come running into the room.

"Daddy! When will the cake be ready?" asked Max eagerly.

"Soon, Max," chuckled Magnus. "There's still a little way to go."

"Can I help?" asked Alec.

"Of course." Magnus chucked him an apron. 

The last rays of sun streamed through the wide bay windows, warming Alec's skin and his hair and his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment? Thank you.


End file.
